Like Cats and Dogs
by Zelda-FF
Summary: It's hard to tell whether they love or hate each other... It's probably both. And that's how they like it. Drabblefic coming your way!


As usual, I do not own Hetalia. Just sayin'

* * *

1. Lovemaking;;

Between Poland and Prussia, it starts like a battle, all pinching and biting and cursing, but once one of them surrenders it's pure love. (Mostly.)

2. Others;;

Prussia took his hand as they exited the conference hall and led him to the end of the hall before pushing him against the eggshell white wall and whispering dirty things to him in Polish. Feliks resisted, blushing brightly and shaking his head, "Wha- what are you like, doing, there are other-"

"Don't worry about it, I want everyone to see you're off-limits."

3. Island;;

After both Feliks and Gilbert answered that they'd hate to be stranded on a deserted island together, their friend Elizaveta, with a hop in her step, made sure that very situation was arranged. (Her "partner in crime" Kiku may have rigged a couple of cameras around the island...)

4. Milk;;

The second he laid eyes on them Gilbert was sure to acquaint his lips with Feliks' slight, milk-white thighs.

5. Royalty;;

The young silver-headed knight bowed to the lithe boy that was his prince, looking right into his emeralds-for-eyes, noting their mischievous sparkle. In front of others, Feliks and Gilbert acted as master and servant respectively, but outside of the court affairs and formality they were much more familiar with one another.

6. Hat;;

Fifteen minutes late for chemistry class, Feliks unwillingly plopped into the stool next to the weird German kid sitting alone in the back. Toris shot him an apologetic glance, but the blond shrugged it off; his best friend had promised to save him a seat but relinquished it to the creepy, psychotic Belarusian girl. However, Feliks wouldn't let it faze him, turning to glance at Gilbert before raising his gaze and eyebrow at the _something_ on his head. "Weird hat."

"You mean awesome." the other corrected with a grin, unknowingly putting the Polish teen under his spell.

7. Bow;;

As he rapidly rose on the circular platform, he tried to compose himself and channel his feelings of hopelessness into a will to survive. Feliks' region had suffered countless tragedies and it had built up his perseverance, along with the hard, long work of growing and harvesting grains by hand. Finally the buzzer sounded and he rushed to grab the first object in sight: a bow and arrow. He wasn't familiar with the weapon but he'd just have to teach himself-however, another contestant had apparently gone to take it at the same instant. They made a moment's eye contact, green meeting red for a fleeting second, before Feliks tore away with the arrows and into the high, thick grasses surrounding the open area. He hoped the silver-haired kid survived the initial bloodbath, he wanted that bow.

8. Coarse;;

Poland elbowed Prussia in the side at the whispered expletive as they stood during mass. He should have known better than to curse in church after his days as a Knight.

9. Shorts;;

The pair was preparing to leave for a party (hosted by America of course)- or rather, Gilbert was waiting for his "date" to choose his outfit. When the blond appeared in the hall in his sequined top and frayed jean shorts, Prussia eyed him questioningly. He would never get jealous, no, but just in case other nations got any ideas, he slyly closed in to make a little bruise on the juncture of his neck and collar bone. (Poland knew what he was doing and let him; he thought it was cute that Gilbert would worry about that.)

10. Armor;;

Prussia still remembers the sight of his love (it's only to himself he'd admit that) charging at him, the despicable Lithuanian at his side, his armor extravagant as expected and reflective of his Phoenix-like qualities. Gilbert tried to push from his mind how he helped destroy Poland, but in every smile he could still feel the sting of his teary glare of betrayal.

11. Sleepy;;

Gilbert rolled his eyes and grudgingly scooped the barely-conscious blond up off of the couch, carrying him into their (well Feliks', but he was there often enough) room and dropping him sourly on the intricate bedspread. This was the third time the Pole had almost fallen asleep watching his favorite movie. Although the other's lack of interest in the film irked him slightly, his sleepy whining and yawns were pretty cute...

12. Feline;;

"Kotku," Gilbert murmured teasingly, sauntering up behind Feliks as the other stood before the mirror, and started running his hands up and down the blond's sides. _Kitten._ He received a coy little "miau" in return and trailed his hands down to slightly feminine hips; a purr encouraged him to dip his fingers beneath the waistband.

"Your brother does dogs, and you have a thing for cats. Go figure." Feliks scoffed playfully, earning a sharp pinch and a growl.

13. Echo;;

Prussia's black leather boots click on the dusty floor, the man dragging his eyes slowly across old, overturned furniture, bullets buried into the elegant yet dated wallpaper, and the blood now dry and ingrained into the wood floor. He follows the trail and feels the imminent guilt set in- he steps over a shattered bust; probably a famous general or leader that has long since been dead. Every painting in the once opulently decorated house had been slashed by a military-issue knife and the bookshelves are empty: every book burned- even the sheet music on the neglected piano had been destroyed. When the ex-nation finally enters the master bedroom a flood of emotions and memories come over him, closing his eyes and trying to erase the bloody sheets and bloody rug and bloody _everything_ and the unnatural disarray of the room. _I was a part of that,_ Gilbert reminds himself.

He begins to wonder how he could ever be forgiven for it when he hears the front door close and hurried footsteps. Suddenly Feliks is in the doorway, seemingly unfazed by the state his old house is in but curious as to why Prussia has been wandering around in there. "Why do you come in here so often...?"

Poland wonders briefly if it is to admire his handiwork but he knows that isn't true: it had been predominantly his brother and the hated Eastern brute that did it. Besides, Prussia has returned far too often to be able to revel at what he had helped do.

Slightly shocked the other had noticed his habit of visiting the site, Gilbert doesn't respond at first. In truth, he isn't sure why exactly, but it humbles him to see his own misdeeds. He then turns and is surprised once more at the lack of distrust or betrayal of his expression; Feliks looks only inquisitive. He remains dumbfounded for a minute more, causing the Polish man to smile slightly.

"Let's go before you like, start crying again."

14. Bashful;;

When Gilbert brought his boyfriend (though he'd never call him that in his presence) home to meet his younger yet more responsible brother, he was shocked at how shy Feliks acted. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but note how different this side of him was than when they were in bed...

15. Ice;;

Prussia couldn't stand when the blond would give him the cold shoulder along with icy glares when he did something that really upset him. Why couldn't he just tell him how he screwed up so _they_ could go back to screwing?

* * *

A/N: Hellooo. So turns out I'm alive, but barely. Song "Tongue Tied" rekindled Prussia/Poland love so I wrote this on the way to/back from the beach. A couple of little notes:

#7 is totally a Hunger Games reference... Idk bows are now either associated with Katniss or Merida now. xDD

#12 "Kotku" is Polish for "kitty/kitten" if my sources are correct. And "miau" is the sound a cat makes... duh

#13 Was probably my favorite hence the super longness. xD WWII references... don't know when the drabble is set time-period wise but I guess anytime after the close of the war..

I may be inclined to finish this all the way to numero 100 but only if I get lots of love. *shot* Nah I may just do it for myself because I really love PruPol. Over and out for now! o7


End file.
